happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hide and Seek (Bun Version)
Starring * Giggles * Squabbles * Circle * Bun/Yip Plot The episode begins with Squabbles, Giggles, and Circle playing a friendly game of hide and seek in the woods with a new Happy Tree Friend named Bun, a brown bunyip. Bun begins counting, while the others run to hide. As Bun continues to count, a woodpecker behind him begins pecking at the tree it's perching on. The sound of the woodpecker's pecking causes Bun to stop counting, and act all scared. Just seconds later, Bun thinks of these sounds as a machine gun being fired, and he starts to act all vicious, as if he's back in a war. Once Bun "flips" out (hence, his name) and becomes his alter ego Yip, he throws a Bowie knife through the woodpecker's chest, killing it. Once that's done, Yip runs off to find the others. At Squabbles' hiding spot, behind a tree, Squabbles giggles while hiding. Unbeknownst to him, Yip, in camouflage, grabs Squabbles' head, and gives it a big twist, which snaps his neck. Elsewhere, a panting Circle continues to look for her hiding spot. Suddenly, a piano wire comes down and it snatches Circle by her neck, which strangles her to death. Giggles, having witnessed Circle's death begins to back away in fear while whimpering. Giggles then trips and falls into a Punji stake pit set up by Yip. As Giggles yells in pain by being pierced all over her body, Yip arrives. Seeing Bun, Giggles struggles to lift her arm, and hopes that "Bun''will grab her hand to pull her out. Not understanding her motive, Bun instead gives Giggles an activated grenade. Seeing what Bun gave her, Giggles screams in horror as the iris closes in on the active grenade. When the iris closes in completely, a loud explosion is heard, signaling that the grenade exploded, killing her. Deaths # A Woodpecker is stabbed with a Bowie knife. # Squabbles' neck is snapped. # Circle is hung by piano wire. # Giggles is blown up by a grenade. (Death not seen) Injuries * Giggles falls into a pit and has her entire body is impaled on spike. Goofs # We saw Bun's eyes turn yellow when he flipped out, but his eyes are still the same as before when he kills the woodpecker and the other tree friends. His teeth remain normal as well, while future episodes will have them become crooked or sharpen into fangs. # When Yip kills the woodpecker, his dog tags are missing. # When Squabbles is hiding behind a tree, Squabbles' tail is taller then his body, but when Yip appears on the tree Squabbles' head is higher then his tail. # When Yip was visible just before he broke Squabbles' neck his eyes were facing outwards, making him look cross-eyed. # When Circle is hung, her circles are missing. # When Giggles was backing away in fear just before she fell into the stake pit, her eyelashes aren't visible. # Giggles' blood spills before she falls into the pit. # The arm Giggles lifted after she fell in to the stake pit was her left arm, but when Yip hands her a grenade, it is now her right arm. # Yip couldn't possibly reach Giggles to hand her the grenade. The pit was too deep. # When handing Giggles the grenade, Bun was supposed to be flipped out, yet he looked norm # In the teaser for this episode, the ground seems to be in a different color variety. Category:Fan Version episodes